logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hal Homsar Solo/1
The current page size in bytes is }}! Remember to archive when it reaches 30,000. Welcome Hi, welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Hal Homsar Solo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 06:30, January 25, 2010 Hiya! :( I had to start this all over again because my mother needed the computer and closed the browser in the middle of me writing it. *Before I continue, I must tell you something. After this message, I'm gonna go to the Club Penguin Wiki and request demotion (hoping that they didn't demote me yet) to rollback. I decided that I cannot hand adminship on that wiki anymore, and I'm troo busy to carry that responsibility. I'm really good with rollback abilities though, so I'm asking to keep those. *I don't, I get worried sometimes, but I'm not afraid. **Some phobias I have are bugs, insects (Probably because a cicada stuck to my neck thinking I was a tree when I was 6 XDDD), spiders, and being alone in an unfamiliar place (Watched too much of A Haunting, and read too many ghost stories XD). *It's ok. *That morning was a disaster, good decision. And thanks. *Yea. *Aw. *(Eats cheese too) *Sorry, I didn't want to come on yesterday, I was thinking about what I should do in response to my demotion forum on the CPW. *XP *XD *Me too. *I start school late, and end it late. *Bad news. I might be on veeeery early on the 28, but my family and I are going somewhere for my birthday, sorry. I'm not available the 28 (maybe that morning) and 29. *XD It's awesome. *Oh. *Sure, I'll comment on some! The next part is CPW replies: *Okay. *Aw, well if I come on late we can chat. *I have... too many to count. XD See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 16:28, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hi Hal. Ummm... Can you go back on CPW IRC? You got pinged out. --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|''ClubPenguinMaster'']] Talk to zee master! 05:14, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Illinois Hiya! Just wanted to let you know that I saw your mistake on Category:Illnois, and I deleted that category. I'm gonna change all the marked pages to Category:Illinois. Thanks for your epic help, and see ya! --Alxeedo TALK 22:55, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Airlines categories I see that you have been creating lots of new airline categories. I would generally advice against creating categories that are unlikely to ever include more than a dozen articles. If every country shall have its own airline category, we will have several categories with just one or two articles in them for the foreseeable future. In order to keep our category tree trimmed and manageable, I would urge you not to create categories with less than two articles in them, unless they can't be put in any of the existing categories. Väsk 12:25, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Heya! Hi, it's me! I'm sorry for the very delayed response, just saw my talk page today >.< Well, I guess I should say my response in usual format: :) *Nickelback37? Cool name! *I actually already know, from looking around on the CPW one day, realizing no recent edits were made (except for IPs). By the way, I never had a chance to talk to Sea. *I don't have a Twitter or Facebook, but I don't think I want one, as I'm not the "Social Networking" type. xD *Oh, and one more change to me: I type XD like xD now. *Winter break is over for me now. :( xD *Beginning later today, I'll be away. Once again, sorry for the delay, and have an awesome summer! Alxeedo TALK 13:44, July 19, 2011 (UTC) *Double Gasp* Well, I hope you feel better. :) You didn't blow it. *Sorry. >.< *Yea, I'm not a great fan of IRC. *Yea, everything's in California. xD Although, movies used to be made in New Jersey before in Hollywood. You're lucky. San Francisco's awesome, and you're near Disney Land, Los Angeles, San Diego, and much more. *xD *Thanks! I obviously missed your birthday, and I'm sorry, so here: Oh, I go back in September as usual. And I hope you feel better, and try to come on when you can :) And about the admin, consider it done, as long as you remain mostly active. See ya! Alxeedo TALK 16:46, August 14, 2011 (UTC) *Quadruple Gasp* I can only come on for a little while each day. Although yesterday I couldn't come on at all. *xD *You're welcome. *<.< *xP *Why Vancouver? Oh. Well Six Flags is awesome! I've been to there once (there's one near where I live), it was pretty fun. *You're welcome. You deserve it! You have like five times my edits xD. Plus, you're helping with the categories and you're very organized. Remember to look out for vandals :). Adios! Alxeedo TALK 15:12, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hell0 I have to go too. Feel better! Alxeedo TALK 18:24, August 16, 2011 (UTC) |-|1 Allo! (What French people say when they answer the phone) *Oh. I remember the Olympics being hosted there. *I've never heard of that one. I'm not much of a roller coaster fan. *:) I'm not organized at all sometimes, my desk is full of stuff, so there's no room to write or sit. xD *xD See ya! Alxeedo TALK 23:34, August 16, 2011 (UTC) 2 + 2 = 674223 (The formula for Hi) I'm pretty good at math. I upped my grade from a C+ to an A in one and a half months. It wasn't easy. *Oh. Amusement parks are cool. :) *I don't usually watch the Olympics. I think it's somewhat boring. *xP *xD It's going to make up for my absence on Thursday. *No, but I've heard of it. I saw it once, for about 3 minutes. I've also seen commercials. See ya! Alxeedo TALK 01:36, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hola You have an Android phone? Awesome! I got an iPhone a few weeks ago. Alxeedo TALK 01:53, August 17, 2011 (UTC) iH Cool! I've always wanted to go to Hong Kong or somewhere in China. Alxeedo TALK 02:18, August 17, 2011 (UTC) olleH Okay, thanks for letting me know. :) I have to go. I'll probably be back on tomorrow. Goodbye! Alxeedo TALK 02:47, August 17, 2011 (UTC) O_O (Surprised) Hi! Oh, happy b-day to her! Cool. That show actually sounds pretty good, so maybe I'll watch it. Cya! Alxeedo TALK 15:57, August 17, 2011 (UTC) !yeh Hey Nickelback! (It says on your user page that you preferred to be called that) *Yw *Lucky! I don't. D:D *Oh, awesomeness. *Sometimes that happens to me too... wait... what was I going to say? *Yea, it's great! It's waving at me. **Waves back at avatar* Alxeedo TALK 19:46, August 18, 2011 (UTC) H_i Hi! *Explodes out of no where* *xD *What is it? *What happened to your Android phone? *Cool! I haven't heard of that show. *Okay, NBF37. *Ok. xD *Cool! His antenna is kinda broken. xD *Congrats on 3000 edits! Bye! Alxeedo TALK 00:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :_: Cool! xD I'm trying to come up with new emoticons. Alxeedo TALK 00:43, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Epicliness Ok. But a raccoon dog? xD Alxeedo TALK 00:58, August 20, 2011 (UTC) H_ello Oh, cool! I didn't know about those. I bet it would be an awesome pet. Alxeedo TALK 01:13, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Tanuki Aww. :( Thanks for the link! Alxeedo TALK 01:20, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Phone Oh, well I hope you can fix it. xD Why the 37? Alxeedo TALK 01:28, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Phonez Oh. You should try going to a phone store and see if they can fix it. Alxeedo TALK 01:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC) xDx Oh. xD I haven't seen that shirt before. I have to go. Bye! Alxeedo TALK 01:44, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Countdown (or up) #1 I DON'T KNOW! I'm going to count up for each message I post. *:D *Oh cool! Kind of. Can you remind me who Hachiko is again? *Oh, ok. I've heard of PBS, but I'm not sure which channel it's on. *xD Robots can keep track of their ae too if they want xD *I'm kinda thirsty. (I have no idea what that had to do with anything we're talking about, but I am xD) Alxeedo TALK 19:03, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #2 *Okay, thanks for reminding me. xP *Oh. *xD *Oh. I like iced tea, especially if it's lemon-flavored. *I saw The Rise of the Planet of the Apes yesterday. It takes place in San Francisco :P Alxeedo TALK 19:09, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #3 *Most of my diet is iced tea xD *Yea, that's one of my favorite scenes in the movie. Alxeedo TALK 19:17, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #4 *Oh, sounds good. I love fondue. I don't really like shrimp. I had it once. *I didn't see Cars 2 either, but I don't really want to. I didn't like the first Cars that much. Alxeedo TALK 19:26, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #5 *Me too. *Oh. I used to know someone who had Cars posters all over his room. Coolio. Alxeedo TALK 19:31, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #6 Cool! Awesome user page! I would edit on there with you, but I don't know much about Doraemon. Alxeedo TALK 19:41, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #7 OKay, awesome. Just let me know if you need help. :) Alxeedo TALK 19:47, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #8 De rien. (You're welcome.) Oh, cool. I don't play Club Penguin anymore. I think my membership expired anyway. Well... the weather is sunny here. And its probably a little more than 80 degrees. How is it there? Alxeedo TALK 19:53, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #9 Oh. That's kinda cold. Awesome! I want to be a pilot. It sounds fun (Although it's probably somewhat challenging). Alxeedo TALK 20:01, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #10 Cool! I usually go on Continental Airlines. They have pretty awesome in-flight entertainment too. Alxeedo TALK 20:05, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #11 Yea, which I wish they didn't do. A lot of people still call it Continental though. Alxeedo TALK 20:10, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #12 Oh yea, I forgot. DirecTV is cool. Alxeedo TALK 20:14, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #13 Hmmm... what is your favorite animal? Mine is a White Bengal Tiger. Alxeedo TALK 20:22, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #14 Awesome. Platypuses are amazingly amazing. The males have poisonous claws on their front feet. (You probably knew already) Alxeedo TALK 20:27, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #15 Ok, cool. For our adventure, what am I in it? Alxeedo TALK 20:31, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #16 Okay. I shall be a sponge. They have no predators. :D Alxeedo TALK 20:36, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #17 Yea, me too. Since your a shapeshifting raccoon dog, you could shapeshift into a seahorse if you want. Alxeedo TALK 20:44, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #18 xD Let's begin! So... where do we start? Alxeedo TALK 20:53, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #19 (So we're saying it in third or first person?) A sponge then slowly and carefully crawled along the bottom of the sea floor, watching the fish go by. Alxeedo TALK 20:59, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #20 The sponge responded, "My name is Bob. And it's fine. I often enjoy coming to the surface and looking at all the plants. How are you?" Alxeedo TALK 21:07, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #21 Bob answered, "Well, I would ask you if you wanted to play "tag" underwater, but you don't have gills, so we can't." Alxeedo TALK 21:14, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #22 "Whoa! How'd you do that! That's amazing!" Bob responded. Alxeedo TALK 21:22, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #23 As Tanuka raced away, Bob attempted with much effort to keep up and tag her. Bob sighed, as Tanuka was much faster than him. He did not let this discourage him for long. He began to increase his speed, until he did not see her. "Tanuka?" He questioned. He did not receive an answer. Alxeedo TALK 21:32, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #24 (Sorry, there was a deer outside my house) Bob begins to worry that a larger fish must've ate Tanuka. "Tanuka?" He screams one last time. Finally, he spots a blowfish. He asks, "Have you seen a seahorse in this area?" The blowfish nods no. Alxeedo TALK 21:51, August 20, 2011 (UTC)